


I Miss You

by wheesus



Series: Between The lips [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, i miss you was such a song, still one of my faves, this is angst af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: "Whenever the night filled with stars come, so much I miss you."





	I Miss You

Holding an almost empty bottle in her hand, her straight black hair, forever more straight than she'll ever be, falling on her shoulders flawlessly, she fetched for the tissue box that has been keeping her company.

"Fuck!" She cursed under her breath when she realized that the box was empty. She tried to stand up, to get some paper from the kitchen, her phone hit the floor followed by her butt, right after.

 

_I'm the number zero(0), empty inside  
_ _You're the one(1), the light that filled me  
_ _That's right, you plus me is one_

 

"I'll just get the tissues after this song.."

Talking to herself was a new habit that she developed in the past month.

She sighed when the next song played. "I think I'll leave the tissues to the song after.." She mumbled to herself, before taking another sip of Vodka.

 

The entire apartment was drowning in darkness and so was Byul Yi. After so much struggle, her mouth found way to the bottle just to be disappointed.

 

"Fuck!" She cursed again, loudly, but not loud enough to be heard through the sound of shattering glass: another empty bottle of Vodka meets its end against the wall.

"The same fucking sound my heart makes with every beat it takes." She smirked.

Her mind wandered to her mini-bar. "On this rate I'll run out of drinks in less than a week.

She reached to the phone lying right next to her left thigh. The bright light made her look at the screen with a half open eye. "Since when I possessed the sun?"

She laughed at her joke, another habit that she developed lately.

 

To Hyejin:

I know you love me. Get me some drinks and leave them by the door. Ring twice before you leave and I'll get them in. One day I'll pay you back :* :*

 

"Good friends is all I need in life. Who needs a fucking girlfriend anyway?" A sigh left her mouth.

"I do..n't.." She answered.

"But I need Whee.." The sharp pain stabbing her right in the chest stopped her from saying her name.

 

It had been two months, sixty-one days, since Wheein left her.

 

"I met someone. Welp, I like her. She likes me too. I want to give it a try. Long distance relationships..are tiring.. I need someone who can be here with me. Someone I can go out with to meet friends and brag about us. Someone who can actually meet my friends.."

 

She knew that she should let go, she has to forget. Her heart crawled to the back of her mind wandered between the shelves of her memories. She had been avoiding that place for the past two months. A tiny layer of dust covered the memories as if to protect them from Byul herself.

One specific week, back in October, made her stop and hesitate whether to look through it again. She couldn't resist, succumbing to the burning desire of reliving that week, ignoring the stinging pain.

It was as if the pages of her memories were covered by thorns that ripped into the depth of her heart.

During the second week of October, Wheein had a little accident that left her with a broken leg. Byul canceled all her meetings for over a week, took the first flight back to Seoul, and drove for several hours, through the night, to Jeonju.

 

_"I just..I wasn't good enough. I'll never be good enough.."_


End file.
